Bedtime Stories
by Desslok
Summary: Chibi Usa wants to hear a romantic bedtime story... like how Auntie Ami and Auntie Mako fell in love


"Bedtime Stories" by Desslok  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my non-previously-copyrighted words and my   
interpretations of other people's characters.   
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Tell me a story, something romantic!"  
  
"If I tell you a story, Chibi, do you promise to lay down and try to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise."  
  
"Well, once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair  
that she liked to wear…."  
  
"No, Auntie Ami! I've heard that story. I don't want to hear about Mommy and  
Daddy again. That's the only story Mommy ever tells! Tell me… tell me about  
how you and Auntie Mako met."  
  
"I suppose that would be all right. Once upon a time, there was a young woman  
with short blue hair. Everyone said she was a genius and she worked very hard  
in school, but was still very lonely…."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ami had been awake for an hour before she realized that something was wrong.  
Somewhere between the shower and the elevator ride to street level, as her  
thoughts shifted from the initial haze of waking up towards a review of the day  
ahead, she felt the twinge. At first, she wondered if she was coming down with  
something. A quick review of the symptoms revealed nothing that would indicate  
illness, however. If nothing physical, then something mental perhaps? She was  
certain that she had prepared for her classes today. Homework assignments were  
organized in her binders appropriately, as were her notes and worksheets. There  
were no tests upcoming, and, even if there were, she had preemptively studied  
all of her course material just in case.  
  
If it was nothing related to school, what could it be? Ami shifted her frame of  
reference to consider what else there might be. She smiled quickly as she  
realized that only a month or two ago, there would have been nothing else to  
consider. Since she had met Usagi, and then Rei, her role as a Sailor Scout had  
become an increasingly important part of her life. It was hard to remember what  
it had been like before she'd met her friends.  
  
Again, the twinge, erasing that brief smile.  
  
There were no enemies she was aware of. The Negaverse had grown quiescent over  
the last week or so. So much so, that the three scouts had decided to take a  
day off from their normal meeting. Usagi had promised Naru she would go  
shopping and Rei had some things to take care for her grandfather. Of course,  
Ami had immediately realized how much studying she could get done in that free  
time and begged off accompanying either of them.  
  
There it was again, no longer a twinge, but now an ache. Ami scrambled to  
recall if she had remembered to eat breakfast as she clutched her stomach. She  
felt empty inside all of a sudden. Even though she remembered she had eaten,  
the empty feeling lingered.  
  
Usagi could not be found at lunchtime, so Ami ate by herself, reading ahead in a  
textbook, just the way she used to spend all her lunch periods before they had  
met. Despite the nice lunch she had prepared for herself, that emptiness would  
not go away. For the first time in memory, Ami couldn't focus on her books.  
  
-----------------  
  
"…until one day, the young woman was walking along with her friend's pet cat and  
lightning struck…"  
  
----------------  
  
"Hi, what's your name?"  
  
Ami's heart stopped, but she couldn't tell. Heat rose to her cheeks and  
goosebumps crawled down her arms. Who was this? Later, Ami would barely  
remember stammering out some sort of reply, making polite small talk, nodding  
and smiling at the appropriate places. She would remember much more vividly  
when the tall brunette blushed and swooned and dashed off after a boy in the  
arcade who reminded her of an ex-boyfriend. That, and the long walk home that  
followed.  
  
"Lonely," Ami thought. "It was loneliness. I must have grown more dependant on  
my new friends than I'd realized. That girl, Makoto. She must be one of us, I  
must have sensed it and that is why she shocked me so. After all, she is so  
beautiful, just like Usagi and Rei. More so." Ami sighed, remembering the way  
Makoto's hair had smelled, the way the light glistened off of it, giving it a  
reddish sheen, as she had petted Luna. Ami did not, however, stop to wonder at  
what point she'd begun to notice how attractive her friends were.  
  
-----------------  
  
"… though it would be quite a while before she realized it, the young woman was  
in love."  
  
"Did Auntie Makoto know that she was in love with you, too, Auntie Ami?"  
  
"No, it took her some time, Chibi. It took me some time as well."  
  
"Hey! That's not what happened! I knew just as soon as you did. Heck, I knew  
before you did!"  
  
"Have you been listening all this time, Mako-chan? It is not polite to  
eavesdrop you know."  
  
"Auntie Mako! You tell it! You tell it!"  
  
"Yes, 'Auntie Mako', if I am not telling it correctly, why don't you take over?"  
  
"All right, I will!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Makoto looked nervously around the arcade. Usagi had invited her to play video  
games, something Makoto really enjoyed. Why was the bubblehead blonde girl  
being so nice to her? Makoto had a good sense of when she was being played, or  
set up for a fall, but Usagi seemed so genuine. It was almost impossible not to  
like her. She was cute, if not her type at all. Still, making one new friend  
was odd enough. What if Usagi's other friends didn't like her, or thought she  
was a 'karate maniac'?  
  
Makoto's heart stopped.  
  
Who is that?Ohmigod, she's one of Usagi's friends.She's coming over here.My face  
must be red, am I sweating?Genius?Ohmigod, smart too.She's the most beautiful  
girl I've ever seen.She's standing right in front of me.Does she have any idea  
how hot she is?Gotta say something.Can't lose another friend over this.Can't let  
Usagi see me all googlyeyed over her best friend.Please don't let me be totally  
flushed.Cat, there's a cat.Focus on the cat.Everyone loves cats, right?  
  
"Hi, what's your name?"  
  
Ok, I'm doing ok.Ohgods, why is she blushing?She saw me gawking over her and  
I've offended her.Or am I just seeing things.Need a distraction. Looking.  
Looking. Looking.  
  
There.That guy looks like the jerk.Quick, look that way.Focus.Look at him not at  
her.He's playing the crane game.She's still there.Did you see her hair and how  
it set off her blue eyes.I've always been a sucker for dark hair and blue  
eyes.And that smile, and those cheeks.I hope she wasn't really blushing because  
she noticed.Think of the guy, think of the guy, she's leaving.Breathe, breathe  
again.Ami, that was her name.[sigh]  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ami stood up slowly from the bed, put a finger to her lips and drew Makoto into  
the hallway, one arm slipping unconsciously around her love's waist as they  
quietly adjourned to their bedroom.  
  
"I suppose it really was love at first sight, wasn't it?" she asked demurely,  
looking up into emerald eyes.  
  
"From the moment I saw you, Ami-chan, I knew," Makoto answered softly, stepping  
up to brush a stray strand of blue back into place. With a wry smile, she  
added, "And you already knew that, silly one. I've told you that story before."  
Realization dawned. "Hey, you knew I was there the whole time, didn't you!"  
  
"Of course, my Mako-chan. I am a genius, after all," Ami laughed, eyes  
glittering. "I never tire of that particular story, though, and I knew you  
couldn't resist telling it."  
  
Makoto frowned, feigning offense, until the smile slowly returned, bringing with  
it a heat that smoldered in her eyes and gave Ami chills. "I know why you never  
tire of that story, love," she said in a thick voice.  
  
Ami trembled again, looking down chastely because she knew how much Mako enjoyed  
it. She could feel her complexion betraying her once again. "Why is  
that, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto slid her fingers through Ami's hair, along her cheeks, over her shoulders  
and down her arms, taking her lover's hands in her own. Leaning forward, she  
inhaled deeply and breathed into Ami's ear, "Because it excites you to know how  
much I wanted you, how much I want you every time I see you." Her lips closed  
around Ami's earlobe.  
  
"We have to be quiet, we have a guest," Ami stammered, trying and failing to  
maintain any sense of decorum or control.  
  
Makoto just chuckled and drew her one, her only, her truest love back toward  
their bed.  
  
---------------------------   
PART TWO  
  
"Ok Chibi, time for bed."  
  
"Mommy, I want a story."  
  
"A story! I love to tell stories. Once upon a time there was a beautiful  
blonde princess...."  
  
"No, Mommy! I want to hear a different story. Tell me a story about Auntie Ami  
and Auntie Makoto. They told me about when they first met, but I think I fell  
asleep just at the good part."  
  
"Ami and Makoto? Hmmph. Well, ok I guess. Let's see...."  
  
"When did you figure out that they were in love, Mommy?"  
  
"Well, one day Mommy and her friends were sitting in the temple having tea...."  
  
-------   
"Awwww, c'mon you guys.... it will be a lot of fun."  
  
For the better part of a week, Minako had been bugging the rest of the senshi to  
have a 'girls night out'. While no one really opposed this suggestion (It had  
been ages since they'd done such a thing), her particular idea had aroused  
considerably less interest and support: Karaoke. Using her finely honed warrior  
skills, Minako decided to focus her assault upon the most vulnerable, and  
simultaneously, the most critical point. "Usaaaagiiiiiii, you're the Moon  
Princess. Order them to come along with us. I'll sing a duet with you. Any  
song you want!"  
  
Usagi's blue eyes tightened as she considered the offer. "Hmmmm... anything?  
Even that song by that hunky new boy band from Kyoto?"  
  
"Usagi! Won't you ever grow up!," Rei yelled. "We're in college now. You're  
too old to be listening to those insipid boy bands!"  
  
"Like those moldy oldies you listen to are worth singing, Rei" Usagi replied.  
"I agree with Minako, we all need some time together and karaoke will be fun!"  
Glaring at Rei, she added quietly, "Even if some of us couldn't carry a tune in  
a bucket."  
  
"Ooooo, just you wait and see, 'princess'. I'm in!" Rei said, banging the  
table and, perhaps not accidentally, spilling some tea on Usagi.  
  
While Usagi and Rei relived their teenage years by engaging in one of their  
famous brawl/tantrums, and Minako struggled to prevent the destruction of the  
tea set, Makoto and Ami shared a smile. Leaning over, Makoto whispered in Ami's  
ear, "Do you want to stop them, or should I? Or should we just let them get it  
out of their systems?" 'She smells so nice, like a mountain stream on a crisp  
spring day," Makoto thought as she paused ever so briefly before pulling her  
head back.  
  
Ami raised her hand to her mouth, to stifle a giggle. She hoped that Makoto  
didn't notice the tremble, or that sudden shiver in her shoulders. "I think I  
can stop them," she said with a sly smile. Raising her voice, Ami announced,  
"After thinking it over, I agree that karaoke will be a wonderful way for us to  
spend some time together. I had the most interesting class last semester on  
sociology and we did an entire unit on the role of music in society. I'd love  
to see if some of the items we discussed apply in our modern society."  
  
"Aaaaammmiiiii, you're making our night out sound like a study session," Usagi  
moaned, disengaging herself from Rei and sitting back at the table as if nothing  
unusual had occurred. (For indeed, nothing had.)  
  
"Yeah, Aims, we want to sing, not do a research paper," Rei agreed. "And if we  
go, you have to sing too. The last time we went, you didn't sing even one  
song."  
  
Ami blushed, "I suppose it would not be fair for me not to sing. Maybe I can  
join one of you on stage."  
  
Makoto smiled, "I think I could handle that. We can do back up for Usagi or  
Mina. Well, I've gotta get going. See ya!" Makoto rose to leave, but paused  
at the door. "Hey Aims, I thought you had to get home early tonight to study.  
Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Oh dear, I'd lost track of the time," Ami replied, gathering her things.  
"Thank you, Mako, that would be fun!"  
  
As the two of them left, Minako turned to her soon-to-be co-conspirators and  
said, "See? Do you believe me now?"  
  
--------  
  
"....and so, later that day, we made some plans."  
  
"Mommy, you mean Auntie Mina figured it out first? I thought you were the Moon  
Princess. Why didn't you guess?"  
  
"Well, she IS the Senshi of Love, dear, and I was...distracted.. by your father.  
She may have noticed first, but what happened later was all my idea."  
  
---------  
  
"Usagi, they sat about 3 inches apart, they never took their eyes off each  
other, and when they left they were all but holding hands. Haven't you wondered  
why Ami spends so much time over at Makoto's? I know that she's lonely since  
her mom moved to Germany, but they might as well go buy a condo together they're  
together so often. Why are you having a problem seeing what is right in front  
of you!" Rei shouted.  
  
"But if they were... that way..."  
  
"The word is 'lesbian', meatball head. I'd think you'd have picked it up after  
we finally explained to you about Haruka and Michiru," Rei interrupted.  
  
"I know that, Rei," Usagi replied pointedly. "As I was saying, if they were,  
then why wouldn't they tell us. They know that we'll always love them no matter  
what."  
  
Minako sighed. "That's the thing, Usagi. I don't think THEY know it yet.   
Makoto is really only happy when Ami is around, but even then, she's still got   
all of those defenses up. Haven't you noticed that the only times she mentions   
her old sempai are when one of us catches her staring at Ami, or when Ami   
notices?"  
  
"Poor Ami!" Usagi whined. "No wonder she always seems so sad. Considering how  
freaked out she got over those love letters, I can't imagine she'd ever get the  
nerve to say anything to another girl. No wonder she studies so hard."  
  
Rei bashed Usagi on the head with a pillow. "Crying about it isn't going to  
help our friends! What are we going to do about it? Should we talk to them?"  
  
"Can you imagine?" Minako laughed. "'Hey Ami, I couldn't help noticing that  
everytime Makoto is nearby you blush and stammer even as you gravitate towards  
her. Heck girl, I think she likes you too! You should go for it.' The poor  
thing would implode from the embarassment."  
  
"Yeah, and Makoto would either knock my block off or start drooling over the  
next guy that walked by just to avoid the issue," Rei agreed.  
  
As Rei and Minako chuckled over the mental images they'd constructed, Usagi  
frowned and bit her lip, deep in thought. Slowly, a smile crossed her face. "I  
think I've got it, but we'll have to work together. First, neither of you can  
sing with them tomorrow night..."  
  
---------  
  
As Rei and Usagi mismatched yet another attempt at harmony, Makoto winced.  
Minako had been right, though. This was a fun night. Makoto couldn't remember  
the last time all five of them had gone out together. The superiority of her  
cooking to the food in Usagi's residence hall assured her of at least one visit  
a week from the moon princess, but Rei was more and more preoccupied with  
business at her temple, espeically since her grandfather had passed on last  
season. Minako didn't enjoy the food in her residence hall any more than Usagi  
did, but not being bound to one man by fate meant that she had a lot more boys  
buying her meals. Sometimes Makoto wondered if Minako had paid for any food or  
any drink since starting college. And Ami, well since Ami lived alone now too,  
it only made sense that they spend a lot of time together. Makoto sighed  
wistfully and turned her attention back to the 'music'.  
  
They announced Minako's name as Rei and Usagi sat back down. As the young  
blonde left toward the stage, Rei turned to Ami, snapping her fingers in front  
of her eyes. "Mars to Mercury, come in Mercury!" she laughed. "What's up,  
Aims? Worried about singing in public?"  
  
"No, Rei, I was just thinking about something."  
  
At first, it had been hard when her mom had left. Ami understood intellectually  
how important this opportunity was to her mother. She also knew that she could  
never leave Tokyo, though perhaps she didn't know exactly why that was. It had  
been hard, at first, but having such wonderful friends had made it easier.  
Especially Makoto. She made excellent sandwiches, and other foods as well and  
seemed to enjoy feeding her. Dinners together had lengthened till now they  
spent most evenings together studying, watching TV, or just sitting together  
chatting. All in all, Ami had been quite content with the way things had worked  
out. It was quite a shock, therefore, when she received her first grade that  
semester: a B+ on a political science essay. It was all Makoto's fault of  
course; keeping her up talking till late in the night, insisting on going  
shopping on the weekends, making meals that took both hands to eat and required  
her presence at the dining room table. Sandwiches eaten over the sink made much  
more sense while studying!  
  
"Still," Ami reflected, "the last few months have been a lot of fun." As she  
pondered, Ami realized something new. She felt different inside. Something  
that previously she had only felt in brief bursts, usually after saving the day  
with her friends, had now taken up permanent residence inside her. She felt  
light, free. "Oh my. Has it been so long....that I'd forgotten what it is like  
to be happy?" She looked over to Makoto, hoping that the dim light in the club  
would hide the blush she could feel on her cheek. "I only feel this way when   
you are near, Mako-chan," she thought. Though she knew that was a strange   
thought, it made Ami feel kind of warm and safe, so she let it linger.  
  
"Ami, I'm losing you again!" Rei shouted, poking Ami in the side. "Mina is  
finishing up and I think Usagi is next." Rei crossed her arms and pointed to  
Ami with a wicked smile. "And that means you!"  
  
Usagi simply watched Ami. During Minako's entire song, Ami's eyes had not left  
Makoto. Usagi doubted Ami had even heard Rei speak. The longing in those blue  
eyes almost brought a tear to her own. "There are more important things than  
school, Ami. Please realize that for yourself, before its too late. Please let  
this work the way I've hoped."   
  
Usagi rose, clapping and hooting for her friend. Turning, she extended hands   
toward Makoto and Ami. "Ok, ladies. This is it. You promised to sing and I'm   
holding you to it. Now come on!"  
  
"But what are we going to sing, Usagi?" Makoto asked with puzzled smile.  
"You've been so secretive about it. If you'd given me some warning I could have  
practiced or something. I know my lousy voice is going to ruin your song."  
  
Rei and Minako exchanged glances and burst into laughter. "As if anyone's voice  
could out-lousy meatball head's cackling!" Rei snorted.  
  
"I think you all have beautiful voices," Ami said quietly. "Especially you,  
Mako. You will do just fine, I am certain. I will try not to ruin it for the  
two of you."  
  
"Oh hush now and come on, its our turn!" Usagi grabbed them both and dragged  
them to the front of the stage. "Its an American song, just read the words and  
sing along."  
  
------------  
  
"Momma, Daddy says your English is so bad that you never got more than a 48 on a  
test in school. How did you sing a song in English?"  
  
"Songs are different, sweetie, and I did too do better than that in school!  
He said that, did he? I think your Daddy has some explaining to do!"  
  
"What does all this have to do with them knowing they loved each other?"  
  
"I'm getting to it, if you'll just let me finish!"  
  
"Don't yell at me, meatball head mommy!"  
  
"Don't call me that! Anyway, the three of us went up to sing...."  
  
------------   
  
"Ok girls," Usagi whispered, "this is something special to me  
'cause of Mamoru. I'll start out, and then we'll each do a verse, Ok?'  
  
And the music began to play a song that neither Ami nor Makoto were familiar  
with. They were both able to follow the lyrics, though. After the first verse,  
Usagi squeezed Makoto's hand and Makoto sang:  
  
"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my  
fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction,  
you make everything so clear. And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting  
closer than I ever thought I might."  
  
As she finished her verse and Usagi took up the next verse, Makoto looked over  
at Ami, heart in her throat. Ami simply stared back at her, confusion and  
terror on her face. "I'm not singing to her, I'm not. I'm just helping Usagi.  
She's just nervous about singing. Please don't let her guess. I can't lose  
her, I can't."  
  
"Your turn, Ami," Usagi whispered quickly, "and then we all do the big finale  
together!"  
  
Ami quickly thanked the kami for the distraction, and she sang in a soft,  
hesitant voice:  
  
"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running around in  
circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, cause you  
take me to the places that alone I'd never find."  
  
She stopped, a bit early. As Usagi jumped into the vacuum, Ami dared a look  
over at Makoto. Her own thoughts and emotions were swirling too quickly for her  
to grasp. Like a ship adrift in a storm, she looked for a safe harbor, but  
Makoto's eyes were just as stormy as her own. "She knows, she knows how I feel  
and she's angry. But I can't help it, I can't stop it. Oh Mako-chan please  
don't be angry with me."  
  
Usagi's nails biting into her palm brought her back to the moment. As if from a  
great distance, Ami could hear Makoto singing.  
  
"And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting  
for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars  
forever. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I  
started fighting for. And if I have to crawl across the floor, come crashing  
through the..."  
  
"NO!" Ami shouted, "I can't do this!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran  
from the stage. Pushing through the crowd, she grabbed her jacket and, ignoring  
Minako and Rei's concern, dashed outside.  
  
"Ami! Wait!" Makoto shouted. Turning to Usagi, she growled, "Are you happy  
now? If anything happens to her...." Without further comment, and without  
stopping for her coat, Makoto ran after Ami.  
  
------------  
"...and they lived happily ever after!"  
  
"Mommy! That's not a happy ending. You were supposed to tell me about when  
they fell in love, not when you made a mess of everything and got them all mad  
and upset!"  
  
"I did tell you, sweet one. The next time we saw them, they were together and  
blissfully happy. Obviously, I saved the day! I am a champion of love and  
justice, after all."  
  
"But what happened, Momma!"  
  
"Hmmm, well, I'm not sure exactly what happened. They just told us that they'd  
worked it all out. Now, you go to sleep, little girl! You have a big day  
tomorrow. Mommy and Daddy have to go on a tour so you'll be spending the  
evening with your Aunties Haruka and Michiru."  
  
"Ok, Mommy. G'night..."  
  
-------------------------------  
PART THREE  
  
"I'm sorry Hotaru and Setsuna couldn't be here, kiddo! Its just you and me till   
Michiru gets home. So, ya wanna play some vids?"  
  
"Tell me a story instead!"  
  
"Story? I'm not too big on stories. Michiru usually handles that. What kind   
of story? Not something with whiny princesses in towers simpering about Prince   
Charming, I hope."  
  
"I want to know about Auntie Ami and Auntie Makoto."  
  
"Oh. Well. Ok. What do you want to know? Shouldn't you be asking your mom   
about this stuff?"  
  
"She already told me what she knows but I want to know more."  
  
"Um, yeah. Ok. Well, when two people love each other…"  
  
"You can start after Ami ran out during karaoke! That's where Momma left off."  
  
"Ohhhh, that story. Well, it's kind of personal. Makoto told me about it not   
too long after. We'd wanted to compare notes, you know?"  
  
"But Ami and Mako already told me some of it. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It   
is a love story, isn't it? Mommy always says there's nothing more important   
than love!"  
  
"Ok ok, I'll tell you, but please, give it a rest. Its bad enough hearing that   
trite crap from your mom when we're 'working'. Now where to begin…"  
  
--------------------  
  
It took a moment for Makoto's eyes to adjust to the lights outside.   
Streetlights and neon glared off of passing cars and black streets as a cold   
wind buffeted her.   
  
"Think, baka, think. Its Ami, you know her better than anyone. Where would she   
go? Damn you, Usagi, why did you have to pick a song like that. What am I   
going to say? All a misunderstanding, I don't love you, I just… I was thinking   
of my old sempai. That's it. I should send that ass a check to pay him back   
for how much I use him. She'll laugh, I'll take her home, all will be well. But   
where, where would she go?"  
  
Looking down the street, Makoto shielded her eyes from a particularly bright   
glare. "It hasn't been raining, what's causing that?" she thought as she moved   
slowly in that direction. When she realized what it was, she gasped. A   
trashcan, frozen solid, shone underneath a lamppost. Further down the road,   
another patch of light. A tree, each leaf covered in a delicate layer of frost.   
Makoto started to run, following the trail and calling Ami's name.  
  
She found her kneeling at the edge of a pond in the neighborhood park. Makoto   
quickly noticed the crystals hanging from the grass nearby, but soon all of her   
attention was focused on her quarry. Wrapping her arms around herself tight,   
she moved to stand beside her closest, dearest friend.  
  
"Ami, I just wanted to say… you see…"  
  
"Just stop, Makoto, please. Don't say anything, I can't handle that now," Ami   
barked between gasps. Tears clung to her cheeks, which almost matched her hair   
from the cold. "I… I… just need to be… alone!" The last word escaped with a   
wail of pain that stabbed deep into Makoto's heart. The tears flowed freely   
again as Ami slumped down to the ground.  
  
"Please, Ami-chan, please, don't cry. Let me explain."  
  
"NO! Don't! I can't take this, not from you! Not From You!" Ami glared up at   
Makoto through blurry eyes.  
  
"Ami… don't," Mako replied quietly, her own tears welling up now.  
  
"Stop it!" Ami jumped to her feet and assumed a battle stance. "Don't you get   
it, I never wanted to sing that song, I never did. Usagi made me. I hate her, I   
hate all of you. Why couldn't you all have just left me alone? I didn't know   
any better! You can't be sad if you don't know what happy is! I was… I was   
fine, I would have been fine."  
  
Makoto stepped forward slowly, opening her arms. No matter what she felt, no   
matter what worried her, nothing was more important to her than this delicate   
soul, this fierce, brilliant, perfect being laid bare before her. "It's ok,   
Ami."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Ami screamed. As Makoto moved closer, Ami growled and   
began pounding on her friend's chest with her fists. "Its all your fault, damn   
you, Mako. Why did you have to do this to me? Why!"  
  
Makoto shuddered. Though Ami was not hitting her enough to bruise, each blow   
struck straight at her heart. "I'm sorry, Ami. I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
"Shut up, I told you! I'm so tired of it! I study and I work and I take care of   
the apartment and fighting the Negaverse and the Dark Moon, all of it and there   
didn't used to be anything else but now I can't imagine being without you. And   
when you leave me, I ache inside and when you aren't there, all I want to do is   
be where you are and I don't think I can imagine living without you and just   
when I think I can handle how I feel you go and sing that song and rip my heart   
out and I just can't fake it anymore I can't pretend I don't love you anymore   
but I can't lose you and…" Ami stopped punching and collapsed against Makoto's   
chest, wheezing between her sobs, burrowing her head to try to escape   
everything.  
  
Makoto froze. "What is she saying? She's not mad because I love her, she's mad   
because... because she loves me?" Makoto didn't say anything, she just held Ami   
tight. The more Ami drove her face against her, the tighter Makoto drew her   
arms together around the young girl's back. As Ami's breathing slowly settled   
down, Makoto began to murmur comforting words and slowly stroked her hair.   
"Shh, its ok, Ami-chan. Its ok. Let it all out. Its all ok."  
  
"It's not ok," Ami mumbled, trying not to cry again. "I'm sorry, Mako, I'm   
sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I'm coming down with something."  
  
"I love you, Ami-chan."  
  
"I'm sure its just that I'm not feeling well, too much smoke in there. I'm   
really all right, please, I didn't mean anything. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
"I love you. With all of my heart, with all that I am and with all that I ever   
hope to be, I love you."  
  
----------------  
  
"Ohhh, that's so sweet. I love part of that story, Haruka-chan."  
  
"Shhh! Auntie Michiru! We're just getting to the good part."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chibi. I'll be quiet. I just wanted Haruka to know how very much I   
admire her storytelling. She doesn't think she does it very well."  
  
"Well, parts of this story aren't that unfamiliar."  
  
"You left bruises, my love. You're a bit stronger than sweet little Ami."  
  
"Get on with the story!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok kiddo, keep your panties on. So, anyway…"  
  
-----------------  
  
Ami froze. This just couldn't be. Why would Makoto say such a thing? Ami was   
trying to give them both an out, something to cling to so they could pretend   
this horrible night never happened. Maybe Makoto was still mad at her, but if   
so, why did she keep saying that. Ami knew Mako was not a cruel woman. Could   
she?  
  
Suddenly, she became aware of just where she was. She could feel Makoto's   
breasts pressed against both of her cheeks, Makoto's fingers idly stroking the   
base of her neck. Makoto filled her senses and for a moment, Ami thought she'd   
pass out from the sensation. Tentatively, she lifted her head.   
  
"Makoto? Mako-chan? What are you saying?"  
  
"You know, for a genius, you're pretty slow on the uptake sometimes," Makoto   
laughed gently, lowering her gaze to meet her friend's. "I don't know how to   
say it any better so I'll just have to say it again, and again, and again, till   
you believe me. I love you."  
  
Ami's eyes dropped to the ground. This couldn't be happening. How could a   
dream come true when you'd never even allowed yourself the luxury of dreaming   
it? Genius? Ami doubted at that moment that she could count to four. All that   
she heard, all that existed in her mind were those words.  
  
"I love you, Ami-chan, and I'll never get tired of telling you."  
  
Keeping her face pointed down, Ami lifted her eyes. She could barely see Makoto   
through the moisture clinging to her long lashes, and yet she found herself lost   
in the deep emerald sea that threatened to wash her away entirely.  
  
"You… you love me?" she whispered in awe.  
  
"I've loved you since I first saw you. You are the best friend anyone could   
ever dream of; you're the most brilliant person in the world; you are kind,   
sweet, gentle, caring and, I must say, a SuperHottie!"  
  
Ami lost feeling in her toes as all the blood in her extremities went to her   
face. A light mist rose around the two of them as the warmth that slowly   
infused Ami's core radiated out into the cold air. Shyly, she reached up and   
laid her hand against Makoto's cheek.   
  
"No, Mako-chan," she giggled, "I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you are."   
Standing up straight, she took Makoto's face between both of her palms. "I love   
you, too, Mako-chan. I think I have for a very long time now, but I was too   
silly to realize it."  
  
"We both were, my love. You know everything, but you couldn't even figure out   
that you loved me. I'm not afraid of anything, but the thought of sharing my   
feelings with you made me run screaming. Well, it would have if you hadn't   
beaten me to it."   
  
"Oh Mako-chan! I do love you, I do! I guess we have both been quite silly," Ami   
said with a shy smile.  
  
"Now, I think its time we stopped," Makoto replied in a sudden, dangerously   
serious tone.   
  
Gently, she pulled Ami forward, tilting her head, and kissing her softly. At   
the touch of Makoto's lips, Ami gasped and let her love draw her into a complete   
embrace. Seizing the opportunity of this deep breath, Makoto drew Ami's lower   
lip between her own, pulling gently. Her hands traced lines across Ami's back   
as they moved up into her hair. Carefully, she slid her tongue across her   
love's mouth.  
  
Makoto was quite startled when Ami growled and pulled her down, kissing her   
passionately. Her eyes shot open and found Ami's gaze drilling into them with a   
fierce blue fire. "Oh my! Ami!" Makoto murmured as Ami dragged her to the   
ground with a snarl.  
  
-------------------  
"I think that's a good place to stop, don't you Haruka-chan?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh! Umm, yeah! Sorry, Michiru, I got a little carried away."  
  
"Awww! I want to hear the rest of it!"  
  
"Sorry, kiddo! They lived happily ever after, how about that! Maybe when   
you're 16 I'll tell you the rest."  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
"Kidding, Michiru-chan, kidding! 21, at least."  
  
"I wanted to hear all the [yawn] story."  
  
"Time for bed now, kiddo. Say night night."  
  
[yawn] "G'night."  
  
"And if I know you, my Haruka-chan, you'll be wanting to go to 'bed' now too?"  
  
"If you insist, Michiru! I'll race ya!" 


End file.
